


The Birds And The Bees

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Birdwatching, Environmentalist Castiel, Fluffy Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, One-Shot, Park Ranger Dean Winchester, Sunshine And Fluffy Clouds, This work is Grammarly checked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: A short and sweet meet-cute for our boys. <3





	The Birds And The Bees

It was a beautiful, sunshiny day. The sky was blue with the exception of a few clean white, fluffy clouds. There was a slight breeze in the air that cooled your face pleasantly as it hit you. The grass was lush and green, the plants were vibrant and the feeling of spring was in the air. 

Dean had been up and out since the crack of dawn, as an avid bird watcher the best time to see them was first light. He liked listening to their songs. His interest in wildlife in part had been passed on to him from his father, but where John carried a gun, Dean carried binoculars. His father never hunted for fun, even if he did enjoy it, it was always to put food on the table for himself and his two boys. Pigeon, duck, pheasant just to name a few of the meals John put before his kids... 

And Dean didn't hold it against him, he was by no means a vegetarian but now that he was grown and he had a full-time job as a Park Ranger, he was lucky enough to be able to enjoy wildlife from a position that didn't require him to kill anything to eat.

Armed with a pair of binoculars he had walked to his favorite spot, where he often goes on his days off, to the nearby park, at one end there was a small lake and Dean had noticed a pair of coots building a nest, he liked to 'visit' and see how they were getting on. 

***

Castiel likes bees. He worries about bees... He worries about them so much in fact that he had volunteered to take part in the 'Bee count' which records the number of bees spotted by the public and he now spends much of his spare time, taking walks in the local parks looking for bees and hives. He also likes to give the little creatures a helping hand which is why in his own garden, he has a wide range of bee-friendly plants and he leaves out sugar water.

He is walking through a new park today, it's a little further than he usually goes, he has his notebook in his pocket as he looks for bees to record. He has a travel cup of coffee in his hand and he hums as he walks, breathing in the fresh spring morning air. 

 ***

Castiel is watching a bee, he is following behind it carefully keeping a safe distance, he doesn't want the bee to feel threatened and sting him...

Dean is heading back through the park to his car when he catches sight of an Azure Warbler, he stops concentrating on where he is going as he watches the bird fly through the trees to the side of him... only stopping when he crashes it to something... no, someone. 

"Oh I'm so sorry" 

Dean looks up at the man who has spoken, their eyes find each other and years pass in a second... Dean takes in the face of the man before him, his blue eyes, his dark untidy hair, his shade of stubble... With the morning sun lighting up his face, he is by far the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen, he feels slightly winded, not from their collide but from his own attraction to this man... 

Dean smiled at the man, holding out his hand "Don't worry about it, I'm Dean" 

'Dean' thought Castiel trying not to blush as his eyes skated over Dean's lips as he spoke. His freckles, his eyes, his lips... everything drew Castiel in, like a bee to a flower wanting to taste that sweet juice inside 'I wonder how it would feel to kiss you' He thought to himself.

Castiel took Dean's hand and shook it "Hello Dean, I'm Castiel" 

They smile warmly at each other... And as their hands break apart they both miss the contact immediately... 

"Hi Cas," Says Dean 

Castiel held up his travel cup "I am sorry about that, I hope I didn't spill any on you?" He asked, grabbing at anything to keep a conversation flowing with this man.

"You didn't and I think I may have been the one to bump into you... Can I buy you another coffee?" Castiel looked up and Dean smiled at him in a way that made his heart race.

Castiel wanted to refuse the coffee, he knew he'd bumped into Dean... But something told him this wasn't about the coffee anymore... Something told him this could be the start of something... 

"I'd like that"

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if they have this in America - but we can pretend for the story ;-) 
> 
> https://friendsoftheearth.uk/bee-count


End file.
